


A Magician makes a Shocking Discovery

by tiny_writes_stuff



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, SharYam is endgame, im a sap i enjoy happy endings, maybe a bit self indulgent, my first magi fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_writes_stuff/pseuds/tiny_writes_stuff
Summary: Sharrkan x Yamraiha fic. Set post canon.The king of Heliohapt decides to pay a visit to the Headmaster of Magnostadt. What happened next made for a very surprising revelation.But was it really?
Relationships: Sharrkan/Yamuraiha | Yamraiha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Magician makes a Shocking Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a writing prompt : a scientist makes a shocking discovery. I used some creative liberty and changed scientist to magician. Enjoy!

"This is amazing! Our water magic can now foresee future events in addition to past events!” Yamraiha, headmaster of Magnostadt exclaimed. She was practicing experiments alongside other magic instructors of her country. They crowded around to analyze her discovery.

“That would be amazing, if it were true,” Myers, a popular instructor at the academy, said in disbelief. “That experiment has been tried before with a zero percent success rate. I respect you Headmaster, but visions of the future are just too good to be true. You probably just don’t remember.”

“No!” Yam was adamant, but her strong enthusiasm was driving the others away. “I expanded on the existing formula, manipulated the rukh and figured out its future parallel! And I’m not forgetful, thank you very much!” Myers and the other magicians were already dispersing in pity and doubt. “Wait, come back! LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS AN AMAZING DISCOVERY!!” She screamed with her chest.

“Whoa, sounds like I visited at the wrong time.” Sharrkan, the crude ruler of Heliohapt and Yam’s longtime comrade made an informal entrance. 

“Sharrkan…” Yam deflated when she realized he was the only one left listening to her. Despondently she explained her ‘discovery.’

“Hmm, I believe you.”

“That’s because you’re not a magician,” she said bluntly. “Maybe they’re right. Maybe I did just forget.” 

“Nope, I’m not accepting that lame answer,” he said in a careless but very Sharrkan-style manner. “Why don’t you test that formula on me?” He suggested. “I’m not forgetful like you, so I’ll be able to tell if it’s the future.” 

Yam smacked his arm but smiled. “Okay, but you still don’t replace a real magician’s insight!” Sharrkan waved her off as she pricked his thumb for his blood cell sample. She dropped it into her water blob diorama and cast the spell.

“Oh whoops!” She noticed too late that her own blood sample remained in the water figure. “Oh well, obviously this won’t be the last time we see each other. So it should still work.”

The two watched as their respective water blob replicas faced each other for a moderate period of time. They took that to mean they were sharing a conversation. 

“Okay normal…,” Yam commented.

Sharrkan scratched his head. “But I’m not getting ‘the future’ out of this. This could very well be last week when we were arguing over-”

“Shh!” Yam silenced him. “Just wait and see. I’m positive my formula is - whaaa?!!”

Sharrkan’s blob suddenly moved incredibly close to the Yam blob, taking the real Yam by surprise and causing the real Sharrkan to redden. They both stared at the magical diorama in silence, the atmosphere extremely awkward. Then the Sharrkan blob and Yam blob began closing the distance ever so slowly…

SPLASH!!!

Yamraiha - the real Yamraiha - slapped the water blobs apart, splattering Sharrkan in the process. The blobs laid in a sad puddle; the spell was dissolved.

“Clearly I was wrong,” Yam said under her breath. “This is definitely not the future. Nor is it the past; it was simply a faulty formula.” She briskly gathered her things and marched for the exit.

“Wait, Yamraiha!!” Sharrkan sputtered and chased after her, wiping off the water droplets as he went. “Can we talk about this? Please?? Yamraiha!!”

He managed to catch up to her and grabbed her arm. “Yam!”

She roughly pulled away. “Stop it, Sharrkan. Just drop it, okay?”

Sharrkan crossed his arms in discomfort. “I’m not going to do that this time. We’ve always danced around this topic back in Sindria…” Staring at the back of her head, he chuckled. “And if you really wanted to get away, I know you could’ve used your fancy magic to fly off.”

Yam spun around, her face contorted in a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. “Sharrkan I! … I don’t know…” She trailed off, her eyes fixed on the floor.

He also avoided eye contact, blushing a bit himself. “Well, do you really think your formula was off?”

“No…”

…

…

…

“So then,” Sharrkan laughed nervously, turning beet red. “That really was our future, huh?”

Yamraiha fiddled with her hair. “I suppose.”

“So then…” he echoed, at a loss for words. A barrage of decade old feelings were racing through him. 

Over the years he denied those feelings, laughing them off. How could he fall for Yamraiha? It couldn’t be possible… but all along he knew it was a front. What started as a passing crush when he first saw her as a child bloomed into something else when they worked beside each other as generals of Sindria. Something much more. He never wanted to admit it then; even now it was a struggle. 

He was in love with her. 

Running a hand through his hair, Sharrkan let out a tortured sigh. If he was going to do this, he wanted to do it right. Say the right words, do the right things and maybe, just maybe she would fall for him too.

‘ _Well, here goes nothing,’_ he thought anxiously. Taking a breath and steadying his nerves, he began. “Yamraiha, to be honest, I **-** ” 

But Yam didn’t need some righteous speech of devotion or a fancy gesture to win her over. 

She already felt the same way.

Before Sharrkan got carried away, she put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

“You don’t need to say it, Sharrkan. I feel the same...for a long time now.”

“Ah, but I…” Sharrkan was flustered, too surprised to know how to feel. “Re-really?”

Yam blushed. “Yeah, really.”

A beat passed as they absorbed what just happened. 

Sharrkan’s nervous energy dissolved and he started laughing. “Well, that’s pretty cool.”

Yam smacked his arm. “That’s all you have to say?”

“You interrupted me, remember??”

“I interrupted your confession, that’s different!”

“How do you know that it was a confession? Maybe I was gonna tell you that your shell slipped!”

Yam instantly checked her shells to find that they were still in place. “Sharrkan you jerk!!” She turned around and stomped away. “Forget it, never mind!”

Sharrkan let out more laughter, but when he saw she had no intention of stopping he wised up. For the second time that day he ran after her.

“Yamraiha.” Catching up to her, he apologized. “I’m sorry for teasing you.” She stopped and looked back at him, hopeful. “It’s just that I can’t help it! You look kinda cute when you’re mad.” 

And then that hope was gone. “Grr, why do I bother with you?!!” She went to hit him again, but this time he caught her hand before she struck him. With his other hand he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. 

“Before you so rudely interrupted me,” he deliberately drew out the words, making eye contact. She was about to defend herself when she realized that’d only prove his point. Her face flushed with chagrin; she kept her mouth shut. “I had a lot to say,” Sharrkan finished, smiling at her expression.

“But it can all be summed up in a few short words: Yamraiha, I think I’m in love with you.”

Yam wrapped her arms around him. “I _think_ I’m in love with you too, but I’m not sure…” 

He chuckled softly. “I _know_ I’m in love with you. I have been for a while now.”

“Oh?” A playful glint danced in her eye. “That’s pretty cool.”

They knew nothing else needed to be said. Any suppressed emotions and thoughts of denial melted away. The antics, the arguments and the teasing all led up to this moment. Closing their eyes and tilting their heads, gently their lips met. Finally sharing their first kiss; their hearts entwined and accepted this love.


End file.
